


A Beeko's Guide to Murkmire

by HircinesHuntingGround



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls Online
Genre: Diary/Journal, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 14:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21162995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HircinesHuntingGround/pseuds/HircinesHuntingGround
Summary: Vestige Liselle's brother, Damien's Journal detailing his adventure in Murkmire.





	1. Chapter 1

Wanted to try this journal thing after reading my sister’s crappy journals. I don’t know how often I will write because I’m perfectly capable of aligning my thoughts unlike Ellie.

Should I introduce myself??

Hell if I know… I don’t think anyone will be reading it. Maybe Ellie.

I’m Damienund Yvette. Second born to the Yvette family. 36 years. Scholar. Mage. Typical Breton Society Family nonsense. I’ve no plans of inheriting the family nonsense or estate so I travel. A lot farther than Ellie has gone.

Though, I’ve yet to visit a plane of Oblivion.


	2. Chapter 2

I’ve been all over Black Marsh in my previous journey’s. The Argonians are such an interesting people. I find the culture to be calming. The weather takes some getting used to, but it’s charming in it’s own rights.

The plants are by far my favorite thing. There’s plants that’ll slap you if you get too close. Or the ones that electrocute you. I’ve had to find these out the hard way.

I’m coming to Murkmire. I’ve not been here before and I’ve got to say, I love this place a lot. Lilmoth is nice little bustling city for tourists. But, I came here for a job. Hopefully, it’s not too dangerous.


	3. Chapter 3

I’ve got to say, despite all the dangers that Famia got us into in this ruin, it was rather fun. We went looking for treasure and it was a mess of traps and monsters. In the end we got the crystal Famia wanted and left in a hurry because of poisonous gas.

A Bright-Throat rootmender named Xukas helped us out. He came across as uncaring at first, but it’s probably the matter of speech for Argonians.

Xukas certainly lives up to his tribes name. Brighy colored scales with brightly colored paints. His feathers equally brightly colored. I’ve never seen such an illuminating argonian in my life.

He’s barely known me or my past and he’s already refering to me as friend. Hopefully I can live up to it and not disappoint him.

I’ve decided to help Famia. The others with her have decided they’ve had enough of the dangerous ruin runs.

Famia is starting to remind me of Ellie. Smarter? Prettier? Ellie would like her.


	4. Chapter 4

Before I help Famia again, I took a stroll outside of Lilmoth. And by stroll, I made it to Bright-Throat village. There seems to be issues going on with the eggs not hatching.

This is devastating news. In order to have more villagers, they rely on these eggs to mature. The Bright-Throats are one the few tribes that allow outsiders into the bonding ceremony. I offered to investigate. Even though I’m an **_**_outsider_**_**, Xukas calls me his **_**_friend_**_**. As a long time friend to the Argonians, I wish to help.

** _ ** _[written in margins: ojel - outsider lit. Non speaker of Jel || beeko - friend]_ ** _ **

I’m glad they’ve decided to let me help. I normally don’t like name dropping, but since Xukas is the root-herald here, if I knew him, they might trust me to help them.


	5. Chapter 5

Found this book at the care of swamp jellies. If my sister ever decides to settle down perhaps I can send her some jellies to take care of. She is getting this book. I feel bad for her lover though. Her love for the strange animals overrides self-preservation. I’m sure she would try to befriend a lizard-bear.


	6. Chapter 6

I’ve found myself in a bit of a predicament. I’ve heard the Hist talk to me before in my earlier months in Black Marsh. It’s not new to me to hear the faint whispers of Hist. But, it’s so strong here. I can’t make sense of it. Just because the Hist talks to me doesn’t mean I can understand it. It’s always talking in tongues.

Don’t get the wrong idea. I love the Hist. I love the Argonians. I love Jel. I wish I could understand what it was telling me.

I should ask Xukas or someone else. But, it’s rare for an Ojel to hear the Hist. I think. Perhaps I actually am going crazy? All that time in the Worm Cult…


	7. Chapter 7

Ran across some Teeba-Hatsei players trying to teach a bosmer how to play. The poor mer was getting confused when one of the players tried to explain the extra rules. Like when it rains there are more points. And the top hoop doesn’t award points unless the moons are more than halfway full.

I helped explain the basic rules to the mer. I’ve played a few matches of Teeba-Hatsei. I tend to get compliments for being good. But, I think they’re honestly being nice. As an Ojel, I’m at a clear disadvantage without a tail.

It’s more fun to watch them play. Throw back some theilul and watch the game.


End file.
